Frilly Maid Services
by Psychosocial
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki lost his job and is looking for a new one to find Frilly Maid Services! He meets Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez who wants the sweet berry to work only for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Frilly Maid Services**

**Lets see how this turns out ne?**

**Ichigo JUST TELL ME HOW THE FUCK I GOT INTO THIS MESS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…..TITE KUBO does the awesome man… :D**

Ichigo Kurosaki was wandering on the south side of Karakura Town. He had a job on the north side about five days ago, but he lost that job.

_Ichigo had worked at The Gotei 13, which was a Diner run by old man Yamamoto. He was fired for harming a customer, but the customer deserved it! He swore by it! Anyways the customer had a bit to much to drink and had "accidentally" touched Ichigo's arse, which lead to Ichigo going on rage mode. Now you now that one simple rule that every working person hates __**"The customer is always right."**_

_Lets just say Ichigo decided to disregard that tiny simple rule. Even if the customer said it was an accident Ichigo fucking knew it wasn't. A punch or two later he was being escorted out by his monkey friend Renji. He was given the rest of his paycheck, and told he lost his job. He was going to miss the diner; after all he worked there ever since he got out of high school at the age of seventeen. Bickering with Rukia and Renji was fun and pulling pranks on some certain employees (coughIkkakucough). He'd gotten used to his other friends coming over to have a quick lunch or to tell him the latest gossip around. About three years Ichigo has worked at the diner which surprised him wondering where the time went._

Ichigo shuffled while looking around for any sign that asked 'Help wanted' or 'Employee's needed'. If he didn't get a job that meant moving back to his family's house *insert face of horror*

_He had turned twenty this year, so he decided to get an apartment on the south side cause it was cough cheap cough. To get away from the crazy family he had, occasionally visiting them of course. He was still in the local community college, but thankfully it was going to be over soon. (Right now the college had started its summer break) Ichigo also wanted to try and find a decent job in the medical department if that ever happened._

He would be lucky if he found a job on the south side of the town. Because most of the jobs were on the north side. The south side was more run down and creepy? Speaking of creepy Ichigo heard a wolf whistle behind him.

_The Twenty year old was attractive, he could have either female or male if he tried. He was 5"9, his hair was shockingly orange and was mistaken time and time again for being dyed. It was his natural color, but no one believed him. His skin tone was a peach color, his eyes were almond shaped and brown. His facial expressions were limited to a scowl which was on his face all the time. With Ichigo his mind just didn't focus on relationships, instead he found himself studying or working. He would go out with his friends to clubs sometimes. He never got drunk and he was always being the designated driver for his friends._

Ichigo sighed, picked up his pace and, put his hands in his jacket pockets to keep them warm. The weather becoming chilly as it was nearing evening.

Stopping abruptly, something flashy caught his eyes, looking into the direction of the flashy object. The object itself was a bright neon green poster board with words written in pink glitter 'Help wanted! Anyone will do!' with another sign that was a neon light one stating they needed help again. Ichigo sighed knowing he wouldn't find another job offer, grudgingly he went up to the store with the outrageous sign and walked in. A little bell chimed signaling Ichigo had entered the store. He felt a little awkward to go in and be signaled of his presence. What if he just wanted to look inside a bit and leave the place so no one would ever know he was there! What if!? He didn't even look at the business name!

"I'll be right with you just hold on!" A high pitched voice yelled from the back, soon a blond headed man popped his head out of the door behind the counter and quickly disappeared again.

It was already too late to leave the unnamed shop. The shop inside was small but not ridiculously small. A counter was in front of him with a door that was opened behind it, and peeking through that open door Ichigo saw cleaning supplies and boxes. Was that the janitor's closet? Turning around the window in the front was covered with blinds and the faint glow of the neon sign on the other side. Underneath the window were four chairs and a faux plant in the corner. The walls were painted a pale blue with black swirls. There was a dress in another corner that looked like a maid outfit, and Ichigo wondered what kind of job this was. He wondered if it was a cosplay shop or if this was a sex shop?(Scary thoughts) OR it could some psycho making dress shop for weirdo people that role play or something!

He still had a chance to escape! Just got to get to the door!

The blond haired man entered and was standing behind the counter with his hands on his hips.  
NOOOOOOO! He was almost there! The door was just right there!

Ichigo had his back turned around and was lost in his inner turmoil.

"Okay…. What do you want? Hirako Shinji is the name." said a voice.

Ichigo, startled had turned around to see a blond haired male wearing something similar to the maids outfit in the corner just a bit more Uhhh. How would he put it? Frillier, poofy, and drowned in lace and it was bright neon pink color. He had this wide piano toothy grin….adding to the blonde's creeper factor.

"I saw the sign outside and came here for the job." Ichigo replied feeling really uneasy, I mean who wouldn't, standing near some strange guy wearing a neon pink Lolita maid outfit!

"Ohhhh I see well are you good at cleaning?" inquired Shinji. A strange calculating look in his eyes. Eyes that were sizing him up... Lol.

"I guess….ummm… maybe…..Uhhh yea….wait make that a yes!" Ichigo had the urge to face palm himself, but he really needed the job. Whatever it was...

He was good at cleaning, I mean he did work in a restaurant and he did his share of the chores when he lived with his family. He cooked too. **A/n: *clears throat and pushes up glasses* does he get extra points for that?**

"Okie dokie, will you please fill out this sheet!" Shinji said while magically pulling out a clip board with two sheets of papers.

"We don't really need to know about your last job as long as you can clean well enough to be considered a maid." Shinji added smiling.

Okay name, last name, date of birth, address….. WHOA back it up a bit cowboy… did he just say a...

"WHAT DO MEAN A MAID!" what the hell I should have known this was a maid service, but the thought of getting a job and some guy wearing a maid outfit was clouding my mind.

"Duh did you not see the fucking neon sign that said Frilly Maid Services out in the front?" Shinji thought this guy was a retard. Oh well at least lets be nice to him for now and torture him a bit.

"Oh and yea call me Shinji… I hate being called Hirako….WE CAN BE BEST BUDDIES FOREVER!" and with that Shinji somehow crossed the counter and smothered Ichigo in his "manly" hugs.

"LET GO!" Ichigo Screeched as he twisted and pulled. He was struggling in the blonde psychotic cobra hug for a good five minutes!

"But-" Shinji looked down at the clip board that was somehow already filled out **(probably with a shit load of scribbles on it too).**

"Ichi-chan please don't be like that!" Ichigo then sighed in defeat because he doubted he could control the freak.

"HEY! Don't call me that! My name is Ichigo!" This was new. Usually it was berry, carrot top, berry-tan or strawberry.

Shinji ignored him and continued "Okay Ichi-chan now I must tell you the five rules we follow here. Though some people make exceptions" Shinji mumbled that last part so the new boy wouldn't hear him. Shinji pulled out a decorative looking piece of paper and laid it in front of Ichigo. Shinji pointed to each of the five rules with his manicured nails.

**MAID SERVICE RULES**

**1. Must be able to clean**

**2. Must wear maid outfit female/male**

**3. We ONLY serve rich people**

**4. Don't get intimate with customers**

**5. Call the customers Master or use the honorific -sama**

Ichigo looked at the list and wondered why the hell he was going to get a job here.

A phone rang in the back behind the door. Shinji sighed and motioned Ichigo to follow him to the back.

"Hello this is Frilly Maid Service! How may we help you~~?" Shinji exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Oh hello Jaegerjaquez-sama… Oh I see….another party? Well don't worry we'll send over three of our maids…Umm yes Ulquiorra and Shuuhei….the last one is a new member! Name umm Ichigo! ….. GOOD BYE JAEGERJAQEUZ-SAMA!" Shinji sighed and looked at Ichigo.

"Okay Ichigo-chan you're going to work right away. With two of our experienced members following you to show you the ropes! Now tell me your size Ichigo so I can get you a maid outfit?" Ichigo was surprised at how Shinji sounded much more serious than before.

"Umm…." Before Ichigo could answer he noticed that Shinji was gone but right when he thought that, Shinji reappeared with a dress and two boys already wearing their made outfits. "Ichigo-chan you were so SLOW! Ugh so I just figured out your size by myself (insert grin here) and brought back the two who will be accompanying you." Shinji replied with a smile and that high pitched voice.

"I'm Shuuhei and this is Ulquiorra. You can call us Shuu or Ulqi." The man who spoke put out his hand to Ichigo for him to shake. Ichigo quickly shook his hand and introduced himself to both of them.

Ichigo looked at them the man who introduced both of them. The man had the same hair style as Ichigo but more tame and was black with purple highlights. His skin was tanned a light brown and his eyes were a gray color. He had three scars on his right eye with a tattoo across his right cheek ending at the other side of his nose while the other one was a bold sixty-nine on his right cheek under the other tattoo (he must have been VERY manly to have that on his face). His maid outfit was a dark purple with a silk like fabric. His sleeves were rolled and he wore bands around his biceps. He wore black stockings with some purple high top converse. To add to his look he had a maid cap on tilting slightly and somehow not managing to fall off.

The other one was had a very pale complexion with jagged black hair ending at his shoulders, He had two dark green tattoo's on either side of his cheek looking like tear marks coming from his big emerald eyes down to the end of his face. His expression was showing he was bored out his fucking mind. He wore a tight maid out fit, the top part a corset with the bottom looking lifeless without any frills or lace. He had white panty hose with black pumps adorning his feet. He didn't wear a maid cap like the other instead he wore a little top hat that was frilly and written in white 'Frilly maid Services' even though he wasn't that frilly.

These people were crazy to dress like this especially the black haired bored one.

Ichigo lifted his hand and shook the other while allowing his hands to fall to his sides.

"Ichigo-chan go into the back were the restrooms are and put this on!" Shinji said while shoving the dress in his hands and pulling him into the bathroom in the back. Ichigo did as he was told and put the dress on, he was in a state of shock  
'JUST TELL HIM HOW THE HELL HE GOT INTO THIS MESS'  
He left the bathroom after zipping himself up in the dress. Back into the room he saw approving nods and Shinji went over to him and placed something on his head. He just knew it was a hat or something.

All three of the handsome and quite coughfuckablecough maids went out the door, and heard Shinji's cries of "GOOD LUCK!" They soon got into a nice looking car that had waited outside for them.

**Uhhhh let me know how it is Im not that awesome at writing! First chapter of story Frilly Maid Services**

**Review please? 8D**

**Grimmow: Up next shit faced parties**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frilly Maid Service**

**Hello lovelies I'm sorry for the delay but I had a problem to deal with... THANK YOU ALL! Gave me confidence in writing :D**

**Tiana Misoro: yea…. Shinji could be on crack you never know….**

**Grimmjow: Why the fuck do I always have shitfaced parties**

**DISCLAMER: I know, I know I don't own these lovely characters. Tite Kubo does so be happy!**

* * *

In a mansion that had twenty rooms that were for guests, and then there was the owner's bedroom which was larger than the others. There were ten bathrooms that were around the twenty guest rooms. Five of the bathrooms were complete and the other five are half bathrooms. There are two floors and five lounge rooms. The kitchen was a chef's wet dream and to note that wet dream kitchen wasn't used a lot. The mansions landscaping gorgeous in some people's opinion and all of this belonged to one man.

People would think 'why would a man need such a huge house for himself?' The answer was simple because the man had the occasional beer parties every two weeks, over flowing with people who used the rooms to do other 'business'. The parties were getting so frequent and the messes' also getting worse each week that the maids had quit a couple of weeks back. Cleaning the house each week that was always filled with new shit they did not want to deal with.

This man that lives here has one true friend and his friend had told him about a place called Frilly Maid Service which was on the cheap side of the river. The man had called and was answered with a cheerful male voice and this is how he met the eccentric blonde Shinji.

"_Would this be tha' frilly maid service?" He asked_

"_YES IT IS SIR! HOW MAY I HELP YOU~~~?" someone asked on the other line._

"_I need some people ta clean my house fer me cause I had a fucked up party las' nigh" he replied._

"_Ohhh…..hohohoho… I see sir so what is your name? I'm Hirako Shinji" the voice on the other line inquired._

"_Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."_

"_Well Jaegerjaquez-sama I will send two of my best employees to your house right away!" Grimmjow disconnected the line and wondered how the hell two people would clean up this hell hole. When the two maids showed up he didn't expect them to be guys of wearing maid outfits. At the end he had been surprised that his house was spotless and these people didn't even look as if they were cleaning a couple of hours ago._

This man were talking about is now in the first lounge which you see immediately when coming in. His face was smashed between two seat cushions on the couch, arms spread across either side of him, legs on the ground in and old slanted way. If someone was to look at the man from above and at an angle they would have thought he was eating the couch or had screamed out his frustration in the cushions and then passed out. The man mumbled something incoherent and slowly eased his face from the couch, a scowl placed the man's face and he made his way to stand. He looked around noticing small things here and there, looking at the damage done this week.

This man was 6"3 He had a six pack under the white wifebeater he was wearing, he nice strong arms, and long muscled legs. His body type wasn't really beefy it was sort of slimed down but you could definitely tell he had muscle on him. His facial expressions were usually a scowl, a smirk, a feral grin, and the usual leer. His hair was an obnoxious cyan blue (A/N just like some other guy cough Ichigo cough) and his eyes were a piecing azure. Under those eyes he had teal marking under his eyes; they were tattoos he had gotten when he was sixteen. His hair was natural of course people should know by now after how many women he fucked, I mean they would at least tell their friends they met a natural blue. Twenty- one years old, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was the name.

Grimmjow yawned like a big overgrown cat and stretched eyeing the damage in the lounge; it looked like someone had let an animal loose that had knocked everything over in a fit of destruction. He knew no one was there… obviously because no one stayed after the party except for the people who were in the bed rooms lying with the person they had slept with. Grimmjow walked around his house to notice that there were several undergarments in the foyer along with some whip cream and several pills scattered. Grimmjow picked one up and examined it. The pill had a little smiley face on it and the eyes were stars and it had a huge grin, Grimmjow knew only one drug dealer who used this shit Shirosaki Hichigo. He walked over to the grand stair case and began to head to his bedroom, which he locked every time he had a party.

Once at the door to his bed room he noticed it was slightly ajar, and scowled he slammed the door open and looked around for the sonofvabitch who entered his domain. He found his best friend Nnoitra Gilga laying faced down on his bed stark naked, and let me tell this was not a pretty sight to Grimmjow.

"OI! Wake tha fuck up ya fuckin prick." Damn Bastard had his junk all over his Egyptian cotton sheets….

"Ya, ya fucking mornin ta you." Mumbled the fucking bastard.

"Tch, imma take a shower dickhead." Grimmjow threw over his shoulder walking to his restroom.

"Oi blue eas' up on tha insult thar." Nnoitra looked around for his close but failing miserably only because his clothes were hanging outside on one of the statues in the front lawn. And not knowing that he looked around Grimmjow's closet to find some clothes to fit his lanky stature.

Nnoitra was around 6"6 he had a lanky figure he looked soft but the man was strong enough to put down a heavy muscled man. He had black hair that stopped at his shoulders, a wide piano toothed grin, and an eye patch on his left eye. He wore the eye patch because of a fire incident which had burned the skin around his eye leaving it a nasty scared pink color.

Grimmjow returned from his shower wearing fresh clothes and was toweling his hair. He had sported a form fitting black long sleeved v neck, with some baggy grey pants with a hint of his black boxer briefs showing, and some ragged old vans. Around his neck was the silver necklace with the Egyptian symbol of life on it along with his necklace with two swords crossing each other, he had three rings on his right the first on a skull, second the head of a panther and the last one as a small band with three little words on it _'life or death'_. He told Nnoitra to check out the bedrooms and chase out the occupants in them if there were any, while he went down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Grimmjow sighed looking for something to put together, unfortunately those fucktards he let inside his house destroyed anything edible. He leaned against the part of the counter that seemed it was decent enough to lean on and sighed.

Grimmjow was thinking 'Why the fuck do I always have shit face parties?' in exasperation.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes and looking out the window and he saw the small crowd of people who occupied his rooms that night shuffle to the gate. Some seemed half dressed and other seemed a bit still intoxicated.

"Oi Nnoi ya wanna go to tha' Diner since I got nothing edible apparantly." Grimmjow asked his friend as he was walking down the stairs.

"Che alrigh' only cause the' have tha best fuckin coffee evar." Nnoitra scoffed and walked to Grimmjow garage which held his arrangement of machines. "Eh Grimm le' me pick tha ride!"

"Tch fine." Fuck oh well let's just hope he doesn't ask Grimmjow if he can drive….not after last time. Blew up the fuckin engine!

"Les take tha blue Audi…. Thas tha new one righ? " Nnoitra asked looking at the blue Audi shining in all its glory.

"Nope, like hell I'd let ya drive my new Audi, anyways I'm drivin." To emphasize his point he pointed to himself making sure he got what he was saying.

"Awww common Grimm you gotta let me drive please…." Nnoitra was so desperate he was talking like a normal person.

"Nah.. man I said ya can pick tha ride but not drive it!"

When Grimmjow and Nnoitra arrived at the small diner Gotei 13 they found a booth and waited to be served by the waiter or waitress.

"Hello I'm Rukia-" The waitress began the usual meaningless introduction.

"Two coffees'….now" Grimmjow ordered…. He had just got a full force headache. Damn late hangovers!

She bowed quickly and made over to the coffee pots. In Rukia's mind she thought this _'The nerve of that guy… only if Ichigo still was here then she wouldn't have to cover that booth which was part of Ichigo's tables.'_ Rukia brought back the coffees' and was about to walk off when she heard them speak again.

"Oi woman we need ta order… Imma have tha special." Nnoitra spoke without even sparing a glance at Rukia. "Grimmjow why da ya work at the old auto shop? I mean yur fuckin rich ya know?" Nnoitra asked to start up a conversation.

"Gives me somethin ta do"

After Nnoitra's meal at the diner he took his friend back to that shit hole his friend lived in on the poorer side of the bridge. Nnoi's damn house was near the outskirts of Karakura Town so it was fucking about two hours once you crossed the bridge and it was a least forty minutes back to his house. About four hours and forty minutes later Grimmjow was back at his house which was starting to smell rotten made from the messes in the mansion. Grimmjow decided to call the maid service now even though the time was now reaching ten o' clock

Grimmjow took out his phone and dialed the number he hopefully knew by heart and placed it near his ear, Someone answered but no one was taking but he could definitely hear Shinji.

"Oi! Ya there or what!" He yelled.

"Oh! Why hello Jaegerjaquez-sama! Aheehee." He heard Shinji.

"Ya whatever, I need the usual people." There was a pause on the other line and Shinji again. "Oh I see another party? Well don't worry we'll send three of our maids." What the shit? Three maids?

"Yea can you send Ulquiorra and Shuuhei?" Grimmjow only knew these two because they were the maids that regularly cleaned his house. They probably knew the entire house by now.

"Yes I can send over Ulquiorra and Shuuhei." Grimmjow hummed and was about to ask about the third until Shinji interrupted "The third one is a new member! I just want him to learn thos ropes as soon as possible!" Shinji said with excitement in his voice

"Name." was Grimmjow's reply.

"Name is Ichigo!" Strawberry…. Cute.

"Alright…. I'll send a car to pick them up… bye." He yawned.

"GOODBYE JAEGERJAQUEZ-SAMA!" He pulled the phone away from his ear and scowled. _'Fuckin damn Shinji has ta yell every little piece of shit he has ta say.'_

After the call he called a car service to pick the maids up and bring them over.

A little while later Grimmjow was informed by a little beep that the car was here. He opened the door waiting for them to get inside. He turned around and fished in his pocket for a cigarette and lit up the cancer stick.

"Grimmjow-sama" he heard a stoic voice behind him… that was Ulquiorra. Grimmjow took a drag and turned around and replied "Whas up emo! So where is this new guy ya got?" Giving a pat to the fuckin emo douche.

"Tch I'm the new guy." Someone sneered.

Grimmjow looked around. "Where tha hells do ya get off fer saying tha'."

There was Ichigo who was wearing his crimson slick maid dress. The sleeves little poof balls, so much lace and frills that Ichigo's dress was up higher than it should have been, barley coving his ass, He wore the high stockings with little red strawberry's on them instead of a bow. Ulquiorra had forced Ichigo into the stockings after Ichigo realized the strawberry's on them. He wore red pumps making him slightly taller but not enough to pass Shuuhei or Grimmjow. His hair was his usual sexy mussed up orange hair and there was a hairclip the size of a small hat, which was a red strawberry with white lace behind it, unbeknownst to the orange headed twenty year old. Shinji Had just ordered this outfit he was planning to give it to another worker but, he had met a berry and had decided that the berry should wear it.

'_Fuck… good thing I wore baggy pants today.'_ Grimmjow sighed and greeted Ichigo with a small 'hello' after that mumbling about going to his room… to get rid of his hard erection underneath those baggy pants of his. But he didn't add that last part.

* * *

**Well here's chapter two! I am sorta not pleased with this chapter but I tried my best! Remember to review and also don't forget to press those other buttons!**

**Ichigo: FUCK! I'm in deep shit right now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frilly Maid Service**

**Ello lovelies sorry for it being a long time to update. No excuses because that means I'm making excuses wouldn't it? Hmmm something exciting for you loving people for the long wait? Read to find out.**

**RamecupMiso:your right nothing like these handsome ukes to dress up!(except Shuuhei is a seme ;D)**

**sblack13: Thank you! i know i have a knack for humor... **

**Tiana Misoro: Yupp drunk people always end up in the oddest places why not Grimmjow in the couch**

**Ichigo: I fuckin hate you**

**Disclaimer: TITE KUBO OWNS!**

* * *

Ichigo looked at the man walking up the expensive looking staircase with his baggy pants riding ridiculously low on his hips. Those black boxers being showed to existence, The blue haired man stretched his arms up in a tired manner the shirt riding up presenting the man's lower back and the tattoo of a gothic six on his back tilting lightly to the left. The man put his arms down from stretching dropping the fabric of the shirt to cover up the man's delicious body. The orange haired man pouted…the pout was barely noticeable, but he felt disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to see the man's body and more.

'_Damn is he sexy….'_

The heat rushed up to his face, palms going straight to his face to hide his blush. Though doing that probably wouldn't help.

I mean Ichigo was never ashamed of his sexuality he did try going out with a few people like this one brute Zaraki Kenpachi, or this man named Stark Coyote. Both were a fail though. Sometimes Ichigo tried to imagine himself as a seme but that didn't sound appealing to him. He wasn't really the kind to take control of a situation, he was more let watch and see what happens kind guy. Also there was the fact that he secretly got a thrill out of being dominated. Last he was wearing a maid's outfit so it was completely obvious that he was the uke in a relationship. Though he a virgin still (hello! The designated driver and person who actually does home work besides Ishida) he was slightly embarrassed about that (I mean even Ishida got some… somewhere.).

"Yo! Ichi-chan are you just going to stand there all day gawking at Grimmjow-sama or you going to work?" Shuuhei inquired walking up to Ichigo and waving his hand in front of the orange haired boy's face that was covered by his hands (somehow that is a fail )

He realized why Ichigo was covering his face and bark of laughter came from Shuuhei. Patting his back Shuuhei decided to give some comforting words to his new co-worker and possible friend.

"Don't worry Ichi-chan, Ulqi-chan was like that too when he first saw Grimmjow-sama." Laughing at the memory of how Ulquiorra had turned tomato red at seeing Grimmjow the first time. Meaning Grimmjow answered the door half naked, not the same situation but oh well. Though once Nnoitra was trying to put moves on Ulquiorra all traces of the tomato red flush was gone. Ulqi really hated that lanky flirting bastard.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS ICHIGO! GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMMIT!" Ichigo shouted. Sighing outward he looked and grimaced at how Shuuhei was calling him Ichi-chan (like that lunatic boss of his, Shinji). No one fucking got off saying that to him! NO ONE!

"Well now that you can make a full sentence. Please proceed to clean the lounge room and the rooms upstairs while I and Ulquiorra clean down here and outside." Shuuhei gave Ichigo a small carrying case and pushed him toward the lounge room were Grimmjow first woke up that morning. Standing in the lounge room dumb founded Ichigo heard Shuuhei's pleas of apologies by trying to get Ulquiorra to let him go. Guessing Ulquiorra was forcing Shuuhei to do work Ichigo decided to get on task and work. Hypocrite.

Ichigo looked in the bag and found the following items.

**1. Shinji's cleaning spray**

**2. Shinji's portable mop**

**3. Shinji's frilly dust cleaner**

**4. Shinji's mini broom**

**5. Shinji's magic towels **

**6. Shinji expandable trash bags**

**7. Pink gloves**

**8. Pink bucket**

Fuck…..This Shinji guy was really full of himself to making every product have his name on. Why not name the damn place Shinji's Maid Service! Walking over to the lounge room Ichigo inspected the damage and sighed seeing there weren't really any spilled continents in here, just lots of clothing and empty cans that seemed to have been stacked into a tower. He pulled out the trash bags and started piling in the vast amount of clothing. Putting the last piece of clothing in the bag Ichigo was surprised the bag was actually pretty expandable as the name stated. Next he began with the monster tower of beer.

"Shuuhei where do I put the stuff that needs to be dumped?" Yelled Ichigo. Dragging the bag that weighed like an elephant, toward the small foyer.

"Ichigo just put it by the door! Put all the trash there and we'll take it out when were ready to leave!" Shuuhei hollered while scrubbing the stove which was covered in a black substance that seemed to not come off.

Ichigo went back to the lounge room and sprayed down and vigorously scrubbed the room till it sparkled (Metaphorically speaking) and till it smelled clean enough. The cleaning session took about an hour, out of habit Ichigo checked his watch on his arm and sighed

12:45 nearing one o'clock.

Wondering if the blue haired man was awake had filled Ichigo's mind as he slowly walked up the stairs. When he reached the top he decided he would work on the rooms on the left first and make his way to the right rooms. First he wanted to wash the sheets and then blankets. After cleaning the rooms on the left and washing the blankets from the smell of sex. Ichigo was working in the middle section by now which was nearing…

6:00am meaning it was 5:53

He was dead tired and wondered how Shuuhei and Ulquiorra were doing. Sighing as the one of the corners of the sheet was not responding he bent over to inspect the cause. Feeling something grab his ass he yelped, being too tired to attack he turned around.

And let out a gasp.

Ulquiorra looked around the corner of the kitchen he was mopping wondering where Shuuhei was so he could start cleaning the counters. What he saw made him show a teeny tiny bit of emotion, That new boy Ichigo Kurosaki was staring up at their 'master' in awe or somewhat interest.

'_I'll tell him later that Grimmjow already had someone.' _ the pale boy continued mopping the floor with a slight smirk on his face. YesssssssSsSSSsss Grimmjow was his and only his.

After Ichigo left he went over to Shuuhei, grabbed his ear, dragged him to the kitchen, and ignored his protests.

"Clean the counter and stove, then help me outside and then we'll clean the rest of the downstairs." without waiting for a reply he left quickly and silently.

He walked outside and picked up the beer cans, clothes, and fished things out of the fountain. He checked the pockets of pants for money… one rule Shinji told his more experienced customers was _'Always check the pockets for money because that's part of your salary.' _Him and Shuuhei had been looking at the pockets ever since. Doing a quick look over Ulquiorra went inside the house.

_'Shuuhei didn't even come out to help.'_ Looking in the kitchen there was Shuuhei still trying to get the shit off the stove. It was probably Rangiku Matsumoto, he once overheard Grimmjow-sama talk to Nnoitra-sama talking about her awful and disturbing cooking. He left and proceeded to clean the down stairs rooms without Shuuhei.

_'I wonder how Kurosaki is doing.'_

Cleaning a lounge room which happened to be over Grimmjow-sama's room Ulquiorra heard the shower still being on, checking his watch he saw the time was nearing 6:00am he wondered how long the man had been in there. Having a 'minor' crush on the man he finished up the room he was in, which was nicely cleaned and went upstairs. He knocked on the door of the man's bathroom yelling his name.

"Grimmjow-sama!"

Grimmjow stepped into the walk in shower which started immediately when the floor sensor realized there was a person standing in there. The temperature was adjusted by a waterproof pad inside the shower; Grimmjow had his own setting which was usually a scorching temperature. The water turned cold as Grimmjow pushed in the settings, he slightly jumped…as I said he slightly jumped. The blue haired man let the ice water touch his morning erection that he got from a very vivid dream about a certain strawberry.

Grimacing at how easily he got an erection at seeing the berry was not so good in Grimmjow's book. He knew, just knew it that he would be after the berry and trying to get into his pants.

Going back to the berry though…was a tempting thought. Going into the dark dirty part of Grimmjow's mind he thought of the look, positions, and sounds the berry could give him, leading him to his cock getting hard again after almost going away.

Last nights dream came back full force.

One stroke.

"_Master." The lewd moan of Ichigo Kurosaki had been heard by Grimmjow._

_Grimmjow looked down at the berry boy in his maid outfit which was messed up and torn in teasing places. He slowly reached out to grab the boy who was splayed out on the floor. His brown eyes were filled with lust, desire, and something else._

_He leaned down and attacked the boys neck one of his hands touching the berry's nipples and the other hand going to more sensitive areas_

"_Grimmjow-sama please… hurry." The face of Ichigo changed._

"Grimmjow-sama! Grimmjow-sama!" A loud bang followed after that realizing it was the emo at the door. His erection wilted.

After a grunt of disapproval was heard from Grimmjow he turned his attention back to the wrist cutter at his bathroom door.

"Tha fuck you want emo!" He hollered. He got out of the shower, and stopped the water immediately. He grabbed a towel from the rack and went to open the door.

"I would advise you to not try to drown yourself." Ulquiorra expressions went from surprised, tomato face red, and then back to his stoic self with pink still tinting his cheeks. Reason why was the blue haired sex demon was holding a towel to his crotch not even bothering to wrap the damn thing around himself.

"Shut tha fuck up. I bet ya tried to drown yer self tons of times emo." Finally he wrapped the damn towel around himself. Pushing past Ulquiorra he went to the closet.

While looking in his closet he found a white sleeve shirt that had black flames running on the sides of the shirt. He pulled on some baggy black jeans that were torn at the bottom and adding his chucks that looked like they had seen better days. He decided to forget the jewelry today.

"Emo get tha fuck outa my room, ya hear." He yelled to the pale boy while walking out to find the berry boy.

After searching second floor he opened a door that was ajar unlike all the other doors that were closed. The sight that greeted him put a fuckin big smirk to his face. Ichigo was bending over showing his ass covered in those frills, and didn't notice Grimmjow coming in. Walking over to Ichigo he squeezed his ass firmly, he let go at the surprised yelp from Ichigo. The boy turned around his face in shock at first and then a blush slowly crawled over the tan skin.

"Grimmjow-sama" his name coming from the boys mouth was sinful and made him want to fuck the berry right then and there.

"Tha's right berry boy." He saw the boy shudder as he inched closer.

Turning Ichigo around, he pulled the boy closer to his chest, lifted him up and plopped him down on the newly made bed. Using his big stature and weight he trapped Ichigo. Moving his lips to the strawberry's lips.

'I'm so fucked right now ' Ichigo thought.

* * *

**I'm ending it right there! MWAHAHA I'm evil (not really) have a nice Christmas! I tried hard on this one so please spare me! :D hope you like this surprise for the long wait…. remember lovelies reviews are like souls to me! and don't forget to act like a retard and press necessary buttons! Hope you REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER**

**Grimm: damn...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frilly Maid Service**

**Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! And a happy new year! Thank you guys for reviewing! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**Kichou: Of course Grimmjow knows what he wants.**

**Tiana Misoro: I love cliff hangers too because of the anticipation. ;)**

**Grimmjow: Noooooooooo**

**Disclaimer: I would cut off my arm for this but can't since Tite Kubo OWNS!**

* * *

Shuuhei finally got that disgusting piece of unidentified shit off the stove! Man every freaking time he came here he had clean the damn stove! WHY! I mean common this chick he heard of sucks at cooking! I mean why in god's name would, she even try to cook! She was probably just really high or drunk (maybe both). The last time he came here Grimmjow-sama told him that this chick always tried (unsuccessfully) to cook and even when she was sober the food came out like shit.

Throwing away the rags he used on the stove, because he was sure as hell he would not use them again. They were covered in black gooey gunk of some sort that had a nasty smell. He looked around the kitchen to check if everything was in place and the kitchen had sparkled because he was just that damn good. He looked at the stove hoping to smile at his job well done at dealing with monstrous goop.

'_Nooooooooo! WHY ME! WHY GOD! WHY MUST YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME! WHY!'_ clearly Shuuhei was over reacting...sorta.

Now a purple liquid was coming out of the oven. How could he forget the oven? He put on his own personal face mask and some safety goggles. After securing the mask around his face and the goggles, He slipped on the rubber gloves. Then he opened the door to the oven; it smelled like Satan took a crap on a load of dead animals and shipped it to the oven! There was a giant burnt looking mound in there; it was something that sort of resembled a cake or pie? Whatever it was it was going in the trash _where it belongs_.

Putting the…pie thing (?) in a trash bag He tied the bag tight so none of the toxic fumes would come out, and grabbed two rags and the bottle of cleaner.

Shuuhei stared at the dirty oven _'Oh it game time!'_

Shuuhei sprayed down the area and then dumped a shit load of baking soda all over. He began to scrub the oven which had purple liquid oozing ALL over! The liquid was not being compatible and so he decided to pull out the big guns…

_Sometime later_

After all the strenuous scrubbing Shuuhei packed everything up again in the bag he walked into the foyer. He placed the bag by the door and heaved a sigh of accomplishment.

'_Knowing Ulqi he probably cleaned everything up by now. Maybe he's checking things off. Time to fetch Ichi-chan~~!'_ Twirling at the last thought of fetching Ichigo seemed like fun to Shuuhei!

Walking up the stairs was no task for the dark haired man, He went to the left side to check on the rooms, poking his head in each room and calling _'ICHI-CHAN~~!'_. Continuing to do this till the middle, he came upon the door that held Ichigo and Grimmjow inside. He turned the knob… It was locked? '_Hmm…_ _suspicious.'_

"Ichi-chan! You in there~~?" He shouted while knocking on the door. A muffled 'yea' an 'almost done' was heard.

"Alright after your done in there meet me in the foyer. I think Ulqi-chan is looking for Grimmjow-sama right now, so if you see Grimmjow-sama ask him if he can get a car for us~~!"

Another muffled 'yea' was heard.

Walking away from the room Shuuhei went to the foyer and saw the bags of trash. Damn more work. He carried each one to the trash can outside and walked back and sat on the floor not sure of what to do to make time go faster.

'_I'm so fucked right now.' _Ichigo thought craning his neck away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's lips touched his, tongue probing at his lips for access. There was NO way he was getting access to Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow bit down hard on Ichigo's bottom pink lip. Blood started seeping out of the wound that Grimmjow's sharp canines made. He felt the tongue lick the blood off his lip, deciding that doing this action took so long Grimmjow took the bleeding lip into his mouth and sucked on it to stop the bleeding.

Being distracted by the bite Ichigo finally felt the hand crawl up his legs and under the frilly underwear. Quickly getting his hands to push those intruding fingers away from his virgin entrance (lol), only to get them grabbed by the other hand and getting trapped in a vice grip. The hand near his entrance was getting closer; he felt a finger slowly trace his entrance. He shivered out of pleasure and disgust for being pleasured by this.

Grimmjow took his lips again this time gaining access, the tongues danced. Ichigo gave up after knowing he probably was going to have sex with this man. And… was releasing his sexual frustration on this guy, even though that was probably a bad choice. Grimmjow let go of his hands deeming it was safe enough that Ichigo wasn't going to fight back anymore. The zipper on the back of the dress was undone and Grimmjow's fingers were touching the soft skin and going lower to touch Ichigo's supple looking ass. Ichigo's hands made their way to Grimmjow's damp hair and wove his fingers through the blue hair.

_Knock knock knock_

"Ichi-chan! You in there~~?" Shuuhei!

Ichigo managed to give Shuuhei a response as Grimmjow had latched onto his neck and was sucking and biting on his neck leaving red and purple marks all over.

"Alright after your done in there meet me in the foyer. I think Ulqi-chan is looking for Grimmjow-sama right now, so if you see Grimmjow-sama ask him if he can get a car for us~~!" Ichigo Managed another response which was a simple 'yea'.

Hearing the footsteps fade away Ichigo realized what was going on now. He had to get out of here and away from this sexy blue haired freak! NO HE IS NOT SEXY! BAD ICHIGO!

"Mine" Grimmjow growled out.

He looked down and only saw Grimmjow-sama's blue hair. Wondering what the man meant by 'mine'. He figured it out after he felt a slight pain on his jugular. He pushed the man off of him now that his hands were free. After his 'master' was off of him he got up and went into a fighting stance thinking the man would attack him again. Looking over the room he spot the blue haired beast in a chair near the bed with a satisfying smirk on his face.

"Your mine now berry boy." The smirk Grimmjow had on his face getting bigger.

Ichigo looked down at his neck and the area were his collar bone was, there were red purple marks on the skin but the biggest one was were Grimmjow bit him.

"Bastard!" Almost ready to attack the man and permanently paralyze him which even he doubted he could do.

_Knock_

"Kurosaki please hurry up cleaning so I can go home." A quiet voice said.

"Leave wrist cutter, I'm talkin to berry boy here." Grimmjow yelled at the emo lame wad on the other side of the door.

"Kurosaki are you with the customer. If so you shall be fired. And here you started today." The voice replied sarcasm at the end.

"Dammit! Don't tell Shinji, Ulquiorra! What do you want?" Ichigo yelled before the idiot behind him made him lose his job.

"Simple Kurosaki stay away from Grimmjow-sama." Grimmjow chuckled behind Ichigo at the emocar's request.

"Alright I'll stay away from this blue haired freak." Ichigo said making Grimmjow frown.

"Now that is settled, get out here so we can go, oh and Grimmjow-sama please get a car for us." There were no footsteps heard so he must be waiting outside the room. Ichigo felt the dress slumping on him and felt cold air to his back. BASTARD unzipped the dress too. He attempted to zip up the dress.

'_This was much easier when I had the bathroom mirror.'_

"Oi berry let me help you with tha." Grimmjow's hands touched the soft peachy looking skin making Ichigo shiver and his face turn a red tomato color. Once zipped up Ichigo picked up his strawberry clip from the bed were it fell off and placed it on his head. One last squeeze of Ichigo's ass and a slap to Grimmjow's face they headed for the door.

Ulquiorra was furious! That Kurosaki! He did something to Grimmjow-sama! He watched as Ichigo and Grimmjow exit the room; he kept his face the same and walked down the stairs to the foyer hearing the steps from behind him. Seeing Shuuhei draw circles on the floor from complete boredom was not enough to calm down the anger he held for that orange haired abomination.

"Shuuhei get up, we are leaving now. Grimmjow-sama you called a car for us right?" He turned around to see Grimmjow staring at Ichigo.

"Yea it should be out there now." Shuuhei opened the door to see the black vehicle pull up. Complete happiness was seen on his face after all he had cleaned Satan's shit off inside the oven.

"Good bye. –Grimmjow-sama."

Ulquiorra walked out of the building.

Ulquiorra took one last look over his shoulder to see Grimmjow-sama kissing Ichigo. Ulquiorra clenched his fists and entered the car.

The car ride was uneventful as they headed back to the shop. Shuuhei had passed out on Ulquiorra's shoulder drooling on his shoulder and leaving a wet spot. Ichigo was dead beat tired barley awake and with no one to lean on. Slightly thrilled and angry why? Grimmjow-sama kissed him which thrilled him but angry him by being thrilled. Bastard was playing tricks with him probably. He continued to pout and sulk in his seat as the car drove on.

The three arrived at the shop and it was now the early morning. The doors to the shop flew open and a yellow and pink blur ran out and latched onto Ichigo's neck.

"ICHI-CHAN! HOW WAS WORK? WAS IT FUN? WAS JAEGERJAQUEZ NICE? DID YOU DO WELL? SHUUHEI DID HE DO WELL? ARE YOU TIRED? ARE YOU? ARE-" how damn annoying is Shinji?

"Silence" A quiet voice said behind the blond and orange haired boys.

"Bya-chan what are you doing here!" Shinji yelled after letting go of Ichigo and running toward the prideful man.

"I came to work." Byakuya Kuchiki! Rukia Kuchiki's older brother?

"Are you Rukia Kuchiki's older brother?"Ichigo blurted out his hand going to cover his mouth.

Awkward Tension

Shinji decided to break the tension incase anything else happened.

"ALRIGHTY BYA! KIRA-CHAN AND TORICHIRO-CHAN ARE ALMOST HERE SO GO GET READY!" Shinji pushed Byakuya or I guess you could say he pushed him. But Shinji did a different kind of pushing, by slapping the man's ass which had the man sputtering insults at Shinji from the inside of the building.

"You guys can go now so please come back tomorrow at about nine thirtyish."

Shinji turned around and walked back inside closing the door leaving three guys in maid outfits on the sidewalk. Shuuhei looked over at Ichigo and smiled an apologizing smile.

"Sorry Ichigo, Ulquiorra's car is a convertible with only two seats and I don't think you want to be in the trunk." Ichigo saw Ulquiorra in his car and waiting for the taller man. Unbeknownst of the two, Ulquiorra actually wanted Ichigo in his trunk…. SO HE COULD DIE! Ichigo waved away the apology while watching the two drive off.

Who should he call to pick him up?

Renji: no he had a broken arm. (Thanks to him)

Rukia: would take pictures and use as blackmail later on. (Creepy midget)

Orhime: on vacation with Tatsuki (nothing said)

Chad: was at school now (that's okay)

Ishida: wouldn't even answer the phone (prick)

Everyone else would probably be at work or at school leading their successful lives while Ichigo was working as a maid wearing dress that barely covered his ass. Only one person left to call who he didn't really want to call since this person creeped him out even though they were family by his mom's side.

Ichigo sighed and called the psychopath to pick him up. Minutes passed and a black GMC pulled up and the window rolled down revealing the smiling white face of Shirosaki Hichigo. His damn cousin of Chaos.

"Heya Ichi" The grin on his face entertained. "Yer lookin purrty cute righ' naw cuz. I could jus eatcha up naw" leering at the strawberry who was climbing into his newly stolen truck.

"Shut the fuck up Shiro and get me the hell home!" Ichigo yelled.

'_Fucking job, fucking cousin, fucking life, fucking Grimmjow-sama!_' crossing his arms and pouting, Ichigo hated how all this shit was happening to him.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 thank ya'lls fur reviewing this. So i have know idea what to say now...chicken...beef...pork...fish? salad? anyway i remember NOW! HUZAH PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELIES AND REMEMBER TO PRESS THOSE OTHER BUTTONS... if you dont i'll send satans shit to your oven! DUN DUN DUN so review?**

**Ichigo: SAVED!**

**fer now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frilly Maid Service**

**Hello my lovelies~~~! I got scared shitless when I was finishing this chapter…. there were gunshots heard outside my window with cop cars and thumps on my door. so I hid in my hallway. yea the only place with no windows. :D**

**Totomoro: Byakuya wearing a maid outfit too? maybe… I don't know what to say what he would wear though?**

**Alrye: I know it was Nnoitra, Ulqi liked first but I just thought that was not suiting me…..but eventually he shall!**

**Everyone else: YES ICHI GOT MOLESTED BY GRIMMPEDOBEAR! :O **

**Shiro: Yes, she's under the tarp in the back**

**Disclaimer: TK (TITE KUBO) owns :D**

* * *

Ichigo closed the door to his apartment, and let out a long sigh. Sliding down the door was uncomfortable but his legs felt like jello. Damn Shirosaki and his crazy driving skills. God he swear he was never going to drive with his cousin ever again!

_On the way to Ichigo's house_

Ichigo had forgotten to put on his seat belt which was a bad idea. Ichigo sat on the passenger seat gripping the leather seat for his dear poor life. Apparently Shirosaki liked to drive fast, but he should know by now Shirosaki does everything fast.

His cousin was trying to drift…using a truck.

Ichigo looked over at his cousin who had that big grin on his face with that blue tongue peeking out in the corner from concentration. Shiro's eyes were wide and full of excitement, quite a good look for him.

"Shiro slow down! You're going 90mph in a 30 mph area idiot!" Ichigo looked at the surrounding cars which were stopping with the awful screeching sound of rubber tires grinding on the asphalt. Some cars were crashing into each other causing people to yell and cause a commotion, which means the police will be coming soon.

"Don' wurry cuz I got dis undah control." His cousin looked over at him eyeing him up a bit. (Since Ichigo was STILL, wearing the yummy maid outfit.)

Shirosaki turned a sharp right corner making the truck tilt to the right from the sudden fast movement. When the left side tires hit the road again there was a loud noise sounding like they hit something…

"Shiro did we hit someone?"

"Nah is jus' tha body in tha back."

"Oh I see the body."

"Yea tha body."

"What the fuck! A BODY, A BODY, A MOTHERFUCKING BODY!"

"Dumb bitch got in tha way." Ichigo watched as his cousin ran his pale hand, his nails painted black, through his hair.

"She got in the way?"

"Yea saw meh steal tha truck, fuckin screamin her head off, so I shot tha dumb bimbo right between tha eyes!" Shirosaki ended his explanation with insane laughter that made Ichigo shiver out of fear.

"Oh I see."

"Ther ya go Copernicus."

"Just take me home."

"Alrigh', whatever ya want king."

The drive was not uneventful, it was the exact opposite. His cousin decided he needed some 'supplies' so his cousin decided to rob a store (which will not be named). Tha action got the cops on their tails and now Shiro was trying to get rid of them. Once the coast was clear Shiro took Ichigo on some crazy route to get to his apartment. I mean why go to the other side of town and then come back and then go in a big circle in an empty lot? The cops had found them again and this time Shiro went the right way, to take Ichigo to his apartment, which Ichigo was thankful for. Arriving at his apartment Ichigo had to tuck and roll out of the truck, which hurt like a son of a bitch because the truck was like four feet high from the ground. His cousin Shiro had drove away in a different direction, the cops not noticing that Ichigo fell from the truck.

_Now back to Ichigo in his apartment_

Ichigo slowly and carefully pulled himself up and leaned on the walls for support to get to his bedroom. He walked to his small bedroom, stripped out of his "work" clothes, put some sweats on, and dropped on to his bed which felt like a fluffy cloud to his stressed out body.

When Ichigo woke up he looked at the glowing numbers from his clock.

_5:00pm_

Ichigo looked outside at the setting sun, the orange and purple blasting against each other making quite the scenery. Ichigo got up from the bed and walked into his kitchen rubbing sleep from his eyes. Yawns emitted from his mouth, he scratched his stomach and tightened the drawstring on his sweats.

He walked toward the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice, drinking the sugary sweet juice from the carton. He felt like eating breakfast, so that is what he was going to make He cooked up some bacon strips along with hash browns. Going to the small living room with his meal, Ichigo turned on the T.V and watched the news.

Nothing really new going on… Just the usual murder, drug bust, and the usual robbery. OH LOOK there was Shirosaki in his stolen truck driving away from the police in helicopters. Shirosaki was yelling "FUCK THE POLICE!"

After watching the 'exciting' news for awhile he slowly walked back to his bed room. Crawling into the bed and sleeping was the only choice since there was nothing else to do.

Ichigo woke up again sometime in the late morning. He decided what he was going to do today. He was going to go and play some Halo with Chad and maybe chill out at the Gotei 13 diner till about eight.

He and Chad kicked the noobs asses on the Halo matchmaking with some other players. He met Orihime and Ishida on the way to the diner; they had a little chat and then parted. At the diner he talked with Rukia when she was off shift and messed with the other workers. When the time was nearing the time to get to get to his gob, Ichigo left off to his home, took a quick shower, got his maid outfit together, and called a cab.

The cab took him about a block away from the building because Ichigo had requested he do so. Walking to his job he opened up the door the little bell chiming.

"ICHIGO! YOU'RE HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE US!" At the mention of leaving tears began to fall down the blonds face. If they were real of fake, well Ichigo didn't know.

"Get off of me Shinji, I gotta change." With that Ichigo left to the small bathroom slipping on his dress, stockings, shoes, and hat.

Ichigo walked out of the changing room surprised that Shuuhei and Ulquiorra were both there and already in their outfits.

"ICHIGO! I have decided that you shall wear some make-up! You see Ulqi-chan's skin is too pale and Shuuhei is just too manly. BUT YOU! YOU'RE LIKE A LITTLE CUTE, SQUISHABLE UKE." The last part earned Shinji a punch square in the face.

"No way in hell I'm wearing make-up" Once again somehow Ichigo got trapped and was forced to have make-up on, which Shinji professionally applied.

Now Ichigo was wearing some red (near the color of Renji's hair) eye shadow. A pink blush adorned his already flushing cheeks, Strawberry flavored lip-gloss on his lips with little sparkles in it.

"Now aren't you a cute strawberry Ichi-chan~~!" Shuuhei cupped Ichigo's face with his left hand which was slapped away by said strawberry.

"Fuck off!"

Shinji slipped into serious mode and looked at the group of fuckable maids, a frown marring his features.

"This is a new guy you're going to. His name is Aizen Sosuke. Hmm HIS NAME SOUNDS PRETTY SEXY!" Shinji, what a fucking idiot.

"Shinji I would advise you to shut the fuck up now" Ulquiorra walked away from the blond haired man to stand somewhere _away_ from the man.

The sound of a car honking caught their attention and they walked outside to see the large white limo stopping. With a slap to each of their ass (by Shinji of course) they headed off to the new client's house.

The car ride was long and pretty damn quiet. Pretty damn quiet because Shuuhei was taking a nap AGAIN, Ulquiorra was leaning into the seat with his eyes closed ignoring the other two, while Ichigo sat there nervous because _he_ was the only one wearing make-up. The car ride was long because they were going _really_ far; Ichigo soon began seeing Hills, small areas of trees and plants. There were mansions the size of Grimmjow's house and some even bigger.

The limo came to a stop in front of a HUGE mansion; I mean I'm like talking about almost 200 rooms, 100 restrooms, 50 lounges, 10 kitchens and fountains and swimming pools around the house. MAYBE EVEN A FUCKIN MAZE!

All stepping out in awe at the sight before them; Shuuhei showing it the most in actions, Ichigo was showing it in a facial expression, an Ulquiorra the emotion showing only in his eyes.

"Welcome to Las Noches, I am Aizen Sosuke. Please come inside." The man was about six feet. He had brown hair, which was greased back with gel. One single strand fell in front of his face. His eyes slightly narrowed but still wide, with a dull brown as the color. His smile was small and gentle looking. He was wearing a tailored suit that was pure white with a black tie and white shoes on his feet. The aura around the man said two things to trust this man but also not to trust him.

"Good evening Aizen-sama." They all bowed and went inside the massive building.

The interior inside was white too, with long hallways with tall ceilings, this place just said creepy.

"Now children there are about 30 rooms on the second floor that need cleaning. That will be all and then you shall go home."

None of them noticed the man looking at a _certain _someone and that someone being no other than Ichigo. Walking up the stairs Aizen got a nice view of the red strawberry's ass which looked so delectable. Walking into his home office Aizen went to his laptop and wrote a small message to his loyal friend named Gin Ichimaru concerning about the berry.

The maids had split the work, so that they each had 10 rooms to clean. Ichigo now on his fifth one felt he was doing well at this job. He so far had wiped down the walls, he had mopped the bathroom floor, swept the carpet, looked around for unnecessary trash, and now he was fixing the bed. Hearing the door creak he turned around and saw the owner of the gigantic house, Aizen came in with a smile playing on his lips.

"Marvelous work Ichigo! Better than the other two Shuuhei and Ulquiorra. Are you sure you're not a professional?" With the man's flattery (Which Ichigo didn't realize was flirting) Ichigo blushed. The flush on Ichigo's cheeks so appealing to Aizen. Aizen just wanted to have his very _wicked _way with the boy.

"No. Aizen-sama I just started working about two days ago." Ichigo turned around and continued working. He bent over slightly to grab a pillow that was on the floor. He didn't know that Aizen was still there; instead he had thought the man had left after he explained when he stared working Oh but was he wrong. Next thing Ichigo knew he was flipped over and pinned to the bed.

_WHY! AM I ALWAYS MOLESTED_

He felt Aizen lick a trail from his jaw to his collar bone, sucking on the skin there. He heard the other man moan into his neck. What the hell?

_FUCK! Why is it when I'm always fixing the god damn bed!_

"You are quite the tastiest thing I ever had _Strawberry_." The word strawberry was purred out and made Ichigo shiver.

"Please get off of me Aizen-sama." Ichigo struggled to say as the man was going lower…oh yea lower.

"Using formalities. Kinky. "

* * *

**IM SORRY! It's like almost a month! *LE GASP!* any way I'll tell you why this took forever. I had a virus, I got rid of hit, wrote half of this, got another fucking virus, got it fixed yesterday. Heehee thank you for reviewing. Please do so for this chapter too. I like this one :D I know... WHY MORE PROBLEMS? They make it funny.**

**YOU people who reviewed are AWESOME SAUCE **

**Ichigo: Not again :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frilly Maid Service**

**Hello sorry for the long wait. I know you can shoot me and call me names for I was avoiding writing this because I was just…. BLAH feeling not so right. I have been getting along well!**

**THANK YOU for waiting and also to being so kind**

**Randomness from Ulqi: Grimmjow-sama**

**DISCLAMIER: Tite Kubo owns!**

* * *

Ichigo was being escorted out of the massive building by a massive guy and to the awaiting limo by the curb. The door opened and he was pushed in and then the door slammed closed. The driver gave him the stink eye through the mirror, not even bothering to greet Ichigo. Pricks! ALL OF THEM!

Hah. I bet your wondering what's going on.

_About thirty minutes ago_

"_Using formalities. Kinky."_

_The bastard was touching him more. Ichigo looked around the room for anything to beat the man with. Lamp. THE LAMP! Ichigo grabbed the lamp pulling the electrical cord from the power out then smashed it over the Grease ball's head._

"_FUCK!" Aizen rolled over grabbing his head and wiping the blood from the cut above his eye._

_Ichigo began to kick the bastards gut forcing his heels into the stomach. Grabbing the bastard by the collar of his shirt he carried the bastard toward the tall window covering the wall. Before he could throw the bastard out the window the door opened revealing a man with closed eyes and silver hair._

"_Mah Mah what do we have here?" His voice was very pleasant and calm. Ichigo was debating on whether jumping out the window himself or try to kill the man in front of him._

_Ichigo was soon jumped by a massive man who looked like they worked for the government. "Yammy! Escort tha berry out?" The smile gracing the snake like man never left his face._

God, Ichigo was so going to get in trouble; the small depressing Ulquiorra had probably already called Shinji to inform the eccentric blonde what had happened. He tapped his fingers on the armrest looking at everything that was rich and extravagant slowly turn to a poor shabby looking area. The buildings were getting familiar and Ichigo knew the store Frilly Maid Service was getting close. The limo rolled to a stop and Ichigo got out and watched as the driver zoomed away before he closed the door.

He opened the door to the shop; again cursing the damn bell that alerted you people came inside. About to creep out of the store Ichigo was snatched by the dress and dragged back into the storage, lounge room thingy….?

"Bya-chan watch the store?" Shinji batted his eyelashes in a sparkly and unattractive way causing the royal Kuchiki to smash his fist into the blonde's empty head.

Byakuya Kuchiki was wearing a soft pink dress not like Ichigo's crimson dress. The man had lace out lining the bottom and the sleeves. There wasn't much lace under the dress so the dress lay against Byakuya's legs. He wore thin white stockings that covered all of his legs and led down to his pink pumps. His hair was let down and was not held by his Kenseikan (the white hair pieces) what replaced them though was a headband that was covered in fake Sakura flowers. He wore a light blush and his lip was painted a pretty delicate pink. The usually beautiful Stoic man had become more breathtaking beautiful and feminine looking.

"Aww Bya-chan is just so cute today" Byakuya's hand had connected to Shinji's head again.

"Okay now Ichi-bear we need ta talk. Like a serious talk Ichi-cake." DAMN SHINJI.

"Okay." Ichigo gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to kill the blonde.

"Ichigo, I have decided to let you rest for a bit. Which means you won't be working here for quite some time!"

"Oh. What am I supposed to do?" Ichigo was pissed! He should have let that bastard molest him HAH he was JOKING!. Rubbing his hand over his face Ichigo looked back at Shinji who looked…. Excited?

"YOU my DEAR ICHI-BEAR shall be working and staying at a client's house for the time being. You will be with the lovely JAEGERJAQUEZ-SAMA working for him for about a month, maybe more if I'm feeling generous."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THE LAST PART MEAN?"

"Ichi dear you don't understand. I mean I know you have a thing for the man so I'm trying to help you out." Shinji was soon grabbing his nose which was shooting blood like a fountain.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Grimmjow-sama will come here soon to pick you up, but he doesn't know it's you who will be working for him." Shinji had a wide grin that showed all his teeth and took up most of his face. This smile meant something perverted was going on in the psychotic mind.

"So I just go with him to become his slave?" Ichigo crossed his arms and pouted cutely but he didn't know that.

"Yes. Now before he comes we have to fix your make-up! You messed it up by rubbing your face too much!" Squealed the retarded blonde.

Ichigo was pulled into the employee bathroom and had his make-up redone. And Shinji made sure his outfit had no stains or if there were any tears in the clothing. Byakuya's voice came through the door

"There is a man here with blue hair." The gentle voice said.

Ichigo and Shinji walked out into the front were Grimmjow was waiting in all his sexy glory. Once Grimmjow caught sight of the hot headed orange strawberry he licked his lips and smiled a feral grin.

He pulled Ichigo toward him and before they left the store the bright blonde shoved something in the strawberry's hands.

"REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION ICHI DON'T WANT YOU TO GET PREGNANT WITH GRIMMJOW-SAMA'S CHILDREN!"

Ichigo swore one day that blonde headed psycho maniac will die a slow and unbearable death.

* * *

**Sorry such a short chapter and sorry for it being so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Oh and also I'm sorry if there is spelling mistakes. I shall correct them later on. Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Though I do feel disappointed in myself for making you guys wait so freaking long.**

**Grimmjow: Ichigo…. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Frilly Maid Service**

**I LIVE! IM A BASTARD LEAVING YOU HIGH AND DRY! Hahahah lol yea I was neglecting my stories like a douche :D sigh so here I am again ready to make this story awesome! Hahaha also I should say my people are OOC cause their all crazy especially Shinji!**

**inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama: I would LOVE to see the emo douche lol I mean Ulquiorra, in a maid outfit :D**

**Ichigo: I thought relationships weren't allowed! (sticks tongue out)**

**Disclaimer: TITE KUBO YOU GENIUS YOU OWN THIS SHIZ!**

* * *

While Ichigo was being whisked away by a raging blue haired panther with an extreme hard on, Shinji the darling blond was snickering to himself as he felt SOO wonderful for making a relationship happen. He turned around to Byakuya sitting quietly in one of the awfully colored cheap chairs drinking tea calmly.

"These chairs are an abomination to comfort, I would advise you to get better ones." The Kuchiki glared at Shinji which told the blond he better do as he say or else he might end up in the hospital or maybe even possibly dead.

'_Tch bastard'_

Kira-kun and Toshiro-chan would be coming soon Shinji reminded himself, so he walked to the back and turned on his laptop. He pulled up the calendar and looked for the days date, hmm Toshiro-chan and Bya-chan would be going to a random fat bloke while poor Kira-kun would go to Gin Ichimaru the snake or fox man as most described him. The ringing of the bell signaled that the two were here and now was for the fun part.

"T-O-S-H-I-R-O-C-H-A-N!" Shinji yelled while going to glomp the white haired teen.

Before Shinji could hug the living day light out of Toshiro he was punched in the face and began crying and yelling "I KNEW IT! NO ONE LOVES ME!" while rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

"Shinji-san y-you're over-r-reacting!" Kira lightly scolded his boss for acting like a child.

"NO I'M NOT! NO LOVES ME!" he said while kicking and hitting the floor.

"I-I'm sure some one d-dose l-love you!" Kira said while trying to pat his boss on the back without getting hit by the flying limbs

"YOU LIE!" Shinji screamed

"Stop with this nonsense at once." Byakuya said with the evil glare from HELL!

"I agree with Kuchiki-sama." Toshiro said coming back after disappearing when he punched Shinji, and he was all ready dressed too!

Toshiro Hitsugaya was and 18 years old almost near graduating! His maid outfit was short as fuck and it was sapphire, it only had one layer of lace and the end was trimmed with black gothic lace. The top of the dress was loose so the sleeves went down the shoulders, the front was corseted so you had to tighten the strings so it would fit nice, but Toshiro tied it loose and it was slightly baggy and it worked for him. He wore light makeup and in his hair was a diamond dragon with blue sapphire eyes. He wore lacy tights and flats that matched the color of his dress.

"Kira-kun I suggest you get changed instead of consoling Shinji because we are wasting precious time." He sighed and sat down next to Byakuya who had sat down and began drinking tea again.

"O-oh I I-I'll get dressed right a-away!" Kira ran to the back and put on his dress.

Kira's dress was a pale blue compared to Toshiro-kun's dress. It had the white apron with poofs in the shoulders and it had long sleeves that were skin tight (but still comfortable). His dress was frilled to THE MAX and just like Ichigo's dress the frills lifted the skirt of the dress barley covering his ass. He has white tights with the pale blue stilettos it was wonder how he could walk in them (**A/N: lol I couldn't wear those**)

"I-I'm ready!" Kira came out panting while putting on his clothes in a record time.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU FORGOT YOUR CAP!" Shinji yelled and magically pulled out a maid cap and put it on the other blonds head. "THERE NOW YOU ARE READY~~~~!"

Shinji scooted all three of them together and did a fake little crying scene.

"OH HOW YOU THREE HAVE GROWN! I REMEMBER THE DAY WHEN YOU ONCE WERE ALL INEXPERIENCED BUFFOONS NOW YOU'RE ALL BEAUTI-!" Shinji's face was soon met with both Toshiro and Byakuya's shoes.

"OH HOW YOU HURT ME!" Shinji sobbed while holding on to his bruised face, that was purple and blood was dripping out of a cut on his head.

"Shut up." Toshi-chan and Bya-chan yelled. All three walked out when they heard the two limo's outside. Toshi-chan and Bya-chan got into one limo that went to the fat bloke while Kira went in the other limo to Gin Ichimaru.

Shinji got up from the ground and looked at the cars driving away and sighed. He went back inside and sat on one of the chairs in the small front part of the shop. He was bored all alone here. He decided to restock all of the cleaning supplies to pass time. He got up grabbing his laptop and began to restock and count inventory and began entering the information. While time passed he was sitting with his legs crossed Indian style and was sipping coffee from a thermos he brought to work

When halfway though his work he heard the store phone ring he got up and went to the phone and answered.

"FRILLY MAID SERVICE HOW MAY WE HELP YOU~~~!" Shinji said with that mind bashing cheery voice.

"HELP ME YOU TWO WINGED FAGGOT!AHHHHHH GRIMMJOW!" Shinji laughed and pulled the phone a little ways from his ears. When he heard the other side go quiet he put the phone back and answered the distressed strawberry.

"Ichigo I can't help you MWAHAHAHA but have fun with the big kitty." Shinji laughed again.

"YOU BASTARD! AHHHHHHHH GRIMMJOW STOP!" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep the line went dead and Shinji stared at the phone which he placed back and smiled while walking back to the storage room to do his previous jobs.

His thought to Ichigo's situation was _'MWAHAHA good luck strawberry-chan! hehe'_ He twirled at the thought and giggled.

_Back to when Ichigo left the shop_

Ichigo was mad and blushing like non-stop. WHY? Well haha Ichigo is currently strapped over the blue haired idiot's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, bastard. While Ichigo wasn't enjoying it Grimmjow felt like he was a kid in fucking Disneyland! I mean common you have a hot sexy strawberry over shoulder and he's wearing a maid dress that showed those long legs. Grimmjow was fucking ecstatic at how Shinji told him that since he had so many parties he should just have a maid live at his house! Lucky him! He got Ichigo instead of that deranged emocar. He stopped next to his brand new Audi (**A/N: Sadly I don't know much about cars** **as I would like! I know I'm lame**) Grimmjow threw Ichigo in and sped off.

"FUCK! Could you at least drive a little slower?" Ichigo was not sitting in his seat like he was supposed to be; he was just rolling around in the car because a certain blue haired asshole was driving fast and making sharp turns. The bastard could even top Shiro's crazy driving!

"Fuck no berry I just got this and I'm testin it out now!" Grimmjow got this crazed smile and was soon laughing like a maniac and Ichigo swore his soul was almost leaving his body.

Ichigo finally got a hold of his thoughts and grumbled "Every fuckin time I get into a vehicle the driver always drives crazy…. Damn. "Ichigo remembered that he was holding onto his seat for his dear life.

"What was that Ichi-berry?" Grimmjow looked over at the flushed angry berry.

"GO DIE IN A DITCH! You…you… blueberry sucker!" Ichigo stuck his tongue out and ignored the WTF look coming from Grimmjow.

"Heh I got a blueberry sucker in my pants… wanna try it?" Grimmjow said with a leer on his face. Now it was Grimmjow to ignore the WTF looks coming from Ichigo.

"Dear god… even if I don't believe in you… will you save me?" Ichigo looked up at the sky out the window with a pleading look.

A couple minutes later Grimmjow was pulling into his driveway. When the Audi came to a complete stop Ichigo ran out and quickly tried to escape to the front gates. "HAHAHA YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Ichigo ran and almost made his epic escape but the blue haired panther sprinted after the runaway berry and tackled him. Pinning Ichigo's wrist to the gravel he looked at the berry.

Very calm and serious he told the berry he was not leaving the house or his sight. He grabbed the thin wrist of Ichigo and pulled him inside. He threw the berry on his couch in his first living room.

AWKWARD SILENCE COMMENCES.

"So Jaegerjaquez-sama... what do I do about my apartment and clothes?" Ichigo asked nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Still laying on the couch.

"It's all taken care of, so you have nothing to worry about." Grimmjow slowly but stealthily moved closer to the carrot head. Quick and agile the deathly blue panther pounced on his unsuspecting victim. He held the wrists of the frightened but secretly turned on berry and began licking, biting, and sucking on his prey's neck. The lovely tanned skin was covered in his markings from the last visit and Grimmjow had just added more to the Ichigo's neck. TRIUMPH! The sounds of rejection from the Ichigo soon became sounds of pleasure. Slowly Grimmjow had grinded their hips together, both of their erections touching through their clothes.

Ichigo realized what was going on and kicked the man in his stomach and earning a grunt. While Grimmjow was suffering the moment of small pain Ichigo rushed to his phone and quickly called the Frilly Maid Services number.

"FRILLY MAID SERVICE HOW MAY WE HELP YOU~~~!" Ichigo heard that annoying voice of his boss and cringed at the high pitch. Ichigo turned around to see the blue haired man was staring at him and was quickly stalking over to the berry. Ichigo walked slowly away from the man, but was soon caught in the blue panther's claws again. Arms wrapped around his waist and a face was being nuzzled into his neck.

"HELP ME YOU TWO WINGED FAGGOT!"Ichigo yelled at his boss knowing that his boss couldn't help him in his time of need. "AHHHHHH GRIMMJOW!" Grimmjow smirked as his hand went up Ichigo's dress and reaching his goal: Ichigo's ass.

"Ichigo I can't help you MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH but have fun with the big kitty~~~!" Ichigo was pissed but glad…..he sighed. It sucked that he had a love, hate relationship with Grimmjow.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled again after his small second of thought. NOW back to that blond haired idiot! HE was going to pay! "AHHHHHHHH GRIMMJOW STOP!" Ichigo felt Grimmjow reach his dick… damn. Soon Ichigo was whisked away to Grimmjow's room were absolutely nothing happened except a fight which Grimmjow received a punch to his face and a kick to the gut again. And Ichigo had successfully run away again.

Ichigo was sure that the sex god…. Wait He meant that BLUE BASTARD was going to kill him one day with his good looks.. Wait again he didn't mean good looks. He heard footsteps outside the bathroom he was in and held his breath and sighed in relief when the footsteps went away. Getting out of the tub he was hiding in he went to the mirror and looked at himself

"I thought relationships weren't allowed!" he stuck his tongue out at his reflection. He was so going to call Shinji later.

"I KNEW YOU WERE IN THERE BERRY!" Grimmjow's voice came out on the other side of the door.

And thus began the chasing.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA IM PROUD OF MYSELF! Hahahaha now that I got that done maybe I'll start working on A Promise is a Promise :D Review if you want :D sorry for mistakes in here I'll edit later :D**

**Randomness from Shinji: butterfly… BUTTERFLY**


	8. Chapter 8

**Frilly Maid Service! **

**WASSUP! This lovely douche bag has returned. (Bows) LOL so I have been away for like 5 months? Any who I did edit this :D which I am proud of… lol haha and while I was on my hiatus thingy I hope I got better at writing? Also being away for 5 months also means I had a lot of up and downs. BUT that is all in the past now ne? Anyway I think that's all I've got to say for now. And sorry it's short again, lol I won't promise to make the next chapter longer because I have no idea if it will be. My brain is scrambled from finals :D**

**RANDOMNESS from Toshiro:**** BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! SHINJI!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Tite Kubo sensei owns this masterpiece! (Like a BOSS)**

* * *

Ichigo now had found himself in a storage closet that was dark and scary, why was he in a storage closet? WELL…. He was STILL running away from Grimmjow.

'_Come on Ichigo! Stop being a fucking puss! MAN UP!' yelled Ichigo's more confident self. Patting Ichigo's back as a sign of encouragement._

'_HELL NO! WHAT IF HE RAPES ME!' screeched his more insecure self._

'_Really…..? Do you think that man would do such a thing to you?'His confident self questioned._

'_ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND! SERIOUSLY! HE TOUCHED ME LIKE 10 BILLION TIMES ALREADY!'His insecure self retorted._

'_Well you liked it didn't you?' The Confident one said with a smirk and a rub to his invisible moustache._

'_Ummmm uhhh umm….' the Insecure one blushed to himself…. FUCK the confident one got him good. _

'_HA! I knew it. You did like it.' The Confident one said while snickering._

'_LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES! I DID NOT LIKE IT ONE BIT EXCEPT FOR THAT ONE PA- .' The Insecure one ran away back to the dark crevasses of Ichigo's mind, The Confident one following behind._

Ichigo was sort of thinking about staying in the closet but his stomach had protested. He sighed knowing he couldn't deny his stomach that yearned for food. Slowly and stealthily opening the door he walked out not even bothering to look around. BIG FUCKING MISTAKE! Once outside of the closest he was trapped in Grimmjow's arms. A slight shiver ran up Ichigo's back as he felt hot air on his neck.

"Shall we head to the bedroom now?" The Bastard purred behind him. Grimmjow began nipping at Ichigo's neck. He already had a firm grip on one of his thighs too. Pervert.

"HELL NO I'm fucking starving you dumb blue haired bastard…. Chasing me everywhere…. I swear to god is there an off button to your horniness?" Ichigo glowered. Pushing the man out of his way to his destination….THE KITCHEN.

Grimmjow trailed behind the berry, getting a good look at Ichigo's ass.

"Sorry Babe thar aint no off button fer this, sex machine." Grimmjow flashed his canines at when Ichigo looked back with an incredulous look on his face.

Ignoring Grimmjow, Ichigo walked into the kitchen. Ichigo had went straight to the fridge and looked around seeing breakfast foods so he decided why not some breakfast even though it's….

Five in the morning!

That's how long he's been awake! He yawned feeling exhausted after finding out the real time instead of his magical imagination world where time didn't exist. He realized he had been leaning on the opened fridge, and letting all the cold air out and he shivered. Closing the fridge, and not feeling so hungry anymore after having the feeling of exhaustion. Ichigo walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer, and began wondering where he would be sleeping. Before he could head to the living room to sleep on the couches he was swept off his feet by the blue haired bastard and was soon cradled in his arms.

Holy shit he had totally forgot the blue bastard was near him, HOW COULD HE LET HIS GUARD DOWN?

Though right now Ichigo didn't give a damn that Grimmjow was caring him to his bedroom, all he needed was some good sleeping time. Before they reached Grimmjow's room Ichigo had already passed out.

**Sometime around 1:00p.m.**

Ichigo woke up to the smell of that heavenly slice of pork called bacon (yes bacon that was in a kitchen a couple yards away, and yes a hungry Ichigo can smell food and predators :3) Ichigo jumped out of the bed like it was Christmas, he was running into the door when he felt a light breeze drift across his body. Looking down at himself he noticed he was wearing…. nothing.

WHO THE HELL TOOK—(!) THAT PERVERT WAS GOING TO PAY!

He would have ran to wherever Grimmjow was and demand why he was naked (and still being naked doing that), but that would a huge embarrassment. He looked around the room in search for his maid outfit that had gone missing. Instead of continuing his search he instead decided to wear Grimmjows clothes. Opening Grimmjows closet he picked the first shirt he saw pulled it over him and walked down to the kitchen.

He saw the blue haired man cooking something called BREAKFAST FOOD, also known as the greatest food ever! *inaudible moan *

'_WHO THE HELL KNEW THE MAN COULD COOK!'_ Walking up to the man he punched Grimmjows arm to get his attention, so he could give the bastard and earful about him being naked that morning. He was fuming at Grimmjow waiting for the blue man to look at him, because he was ignoring him. Grimmjow turned and looked at Ichigo, then smirked.

"Love tha shirt Ichi…" he purred, turned around and went back to cooking.

Looking down Ichigo noticed the shirt he was wearing had a picture of a strawberry on it saying 'Eat me'. He then proceeded to lift his hand to his face for a facepalm.

"Why the hell, do you even own a shirt like this?" Ichigo eyed the other man who was laughing about a one eyed tall bastard. In his mind Ichigo was thinking that Grimmjow was getting weirder and weirder, he also tried not to show his WTF face at Grimmjow. DAMN. Trying to be furious at the man was impossible, it was like trying to have a bull in a china store (**A/N: Was that how that saying went?)!** ARRG curse his stomach too! It kept making grumbling noises, he was fucking starved! He wanted to be like Orihime that one time when she was trying to shut her stomach up by punching it…. Hmmm maybe he should do that.

He decided to lean against the counters watching the blue haired man cook instead. Bacon, eggs, and hash browns…. YUM.

Once the food was done they were both seated and began digging into their food. They had a bit of an awkward silence after they finished their food, which seemed to last forever to both of them.

"Sooo Grimmjow-sama while I'm staying here where do I sleep?" Ichigo was twitching nervously next to the man.

"Yur stayin in mah room." Grimmjow gave a large smirk to the blushing berry after saying that sentence with complete seriousness.

"You Pervert." Ichigo mumbled.

"Ya know ya like it Ichi, don't even try ta deny." He replied.

Ichigo sighed knowing there would be no way to persuade the man to let him have his own room. Next thing you know the door to the front is slammed open and Ichigo could hear shouting from outside the kitchen doors. Is somebody breaking in? Wait that can't happen they're inside a mansion, then who is it?

A man was calling out Grimmjow's name and Grimmjow finally answered back with "IN THE KITCHEN YOU DUMB FUCK!" Ichigo heard a cackle and soon a saw a tall man with long black hair and was wearing an eye patch enter the kitchen. Ichigo guessed this was the man who gave Grimmjow the shirt he was wearing since Grimmjow had mentioned it when he asked why he had it.

SHIT!

Ichigo had just realized that he only decided to put a shirt on. His face burning he turned to look at Grimmjow who seemed to be glaring daggers at the man. Ichigo chanced to look at the man and saw the black haired man staring at Ichigo's soft looking legs. Was that why Grimmjow was glaring at the man? Nnoitra then let out a long whistle. Ichigo saw Grimmjows friend walk over to him, grab his hand and shake it vigorously.

"Yellow tha' names Nnoitra Gilga, was yers berry?" Nnoitra smiled his piano toothy grin, which reminded Ichigo of Shinji. (which he still needed to talk too.)

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at him uncertain.

"So tha' berry is really a berry den." He cackled again

Nnoitra had then mentioned the Ichigos lack of clothing, and began to cackle again. This dude surely liked to cackle a lot.

"I betcha ya gotten ravaged by blue over dere."Nnoitra Looked at Ichigo's face which had turned bright red to the MAX. Nnoitra had put ROLF to actions and also LMFAO too.

When he was down from his laughing high he stood back up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at Grimmjow with a smirk then walked over to Grimmjow and clapped him on the shoulder. Nnoitra then rested his arm around Grimmjows shoulder.

"FINALLY! Ya've fucked a man! You make yur best bud proud! " said Nnoitra grinning at both men. One with blue hair giving death stares and the orange haired one blushing

"Shut up dickwad." Grimmjow replied. "I didn't even fuck Ichi!... yet!" Ichigo blanched at the last part.

"Pervert!" Ichigo yelled while hitting Grimmjow in the chest.

Ignoring Grimmjows and Ichigos banter Nnoitra walked between both of them putting both his arms behind each of their shoulders.

"Now tha' Blue here has fucked a man we have to throw a party." He pulled away and began mumbling thing to himself. Pulling out his phone and a few crumpled papers from his back pocket he scanned over them.

Ichigo gave an exasperated look at Grimmjow trying to get the man to tell his friend that there was nothing going on between them. (**A/N: even though we ALL know they want each other lol**)

Grimmjow sighed and ran his hand through his blue locks. Grimmjow glared at his 'best friend' who was now on his phone.

"It's no use Ichi, once tha' pirate freak is in party planning mode ya can't get him outta it." Grimmjow got up from his seat, grabbed the dishes, then he dumped them into the dishwasher.

"Ya best get ready Ichi-berry, because a whole lotta shit is gunna go down ta night." He announced.

With that last statement Ichigo watched Grimmjow walk outta the kitchen toward a destination he did not know.

Nnoitra was on the phone talking at super speed to some people now. The man already had a sheet of paper before him scribbled with nonsense. Ichigo sighed and decided to go back to the Grimmjows room and hopefully (and successfully) hide under the blankets on the bed.

* * *

**HI! IM BACK :D So lovelies how was it? Lol it's short. I hope you like it cause I worked hard on it lol :D I'm glad I got to update today… FUCK YES LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IS TOMORROW! I'm gunna eat some pancakes tomorrow :D anyway review if you want. Though it would be nice if you did. :D INSERT CHEESY SMILE HERE. I LOVE YOU GUYS! In a platonic way LOL I bet I just tuned this end note into something really awkward… haha. I'll try to update soon!**

**Nnoitra: WOW! Fantastic Baby!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Frilly Maid Service**

**Hello lovelies~~! I have been busy chilling with my cousin over the summer! It doesn't sound like a good excuse but she lives really far from where I live so she had come to hang out with me this summer :D Anyways I have also noticed that the last chapter showed how Ichigo and Grimmjow were kind of getting along. Another awful excuse was I was busying myself with K-pop and I'm such a bitch for not updating sooner…. ENJOY**

**Puppyfacetwo:**** I love your photo….. T.O.P XD BIGBANG HWAITING! (totally off topic lol)**

**Randomness from Ichigo: I DON'T FUCKING LIKE YOU, YOU DEMENTED BLUE HAIRED BASTARD! IT'S THE TRUTH! (Coughnotreallycough :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't draw so how the hell could I create Bleach? TITE KUBO OWNS!**

~~~****FMS****~~~

Ichigo had fallen asleep in Grimmjows room, on his bed, WTF?

Oh…. Right me was going to hide under the covers, but why? OH yea cause that party was going to happen. What time is it?

Ichigo pulled his head out from under the covers and blankets. He groaned in displeasure, he opened his eyes and looked out the window in Grimmjows room. The last light of day was slowly creeping out and turning into night. Slowly looking around the room he found a clock, it was almost eight.

The power nap was nice and he wished he could sleep more, but Ichigo didn't see himself falling back asleep again. Ichigo decided to make the effort to sit up and stretch his arms over his head. He crawled slowly out of bed and padded over to what he presumed to be Grimmjows bathroom. Inside the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and his make-up that he had on (for about two days?) was smeared and he looked like a mess to put is simply. Slipping out of the ridiculous strawberry shirt he had on, he entered the shower, and yelped as it had automatically started.

'_Rich dickhead'_

After the nice shower Ichigo looked around the bathroom for a towel, but there was none…. Not even a fucking robe in sight either.

"GOD DAMMIT! SERIOUSLY!NO FUCKING TOWELS OR ROBES IN THIS FUCKING BATHROOM? IT MUST BE KARMA! FUCKING KARMA!"

Ichigo walked back into the room and looked around for Grimmjow. The blue haired bastard demon was nowhere to be found, but Ichigo didn't let his guard down. He began to slowly creep over to the large wardrobe that resided on the other side of the room, so he could at least put some clothes on. He was about a yard away from the doors of the wardrobe, When HE pounced.

"WHAT THE MOTHER FLYING FUCK!" Ichigo had crashed into the wardrobe and was lying stark naked with Grimmjow on top of him...fuck he didn't let his guard down so how was the bastard able to pounce on him!

"GAHHHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Ichigo was "Trying" to "beat up" Grimmjow but Ichigo, in reality was just throwing weak punches and scratching Grimmjow.

"WHOA….Chill babe. Let me take care of ya." Grimmjow gave Ichigo a saucy wink and pinned Ichigo's wrist to the floor. And started to nip and lick at Ichigo's neck and his hands began to wander his body.

Ichigo was frozen and got lost in his thoughts.

'_ICHIGO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?'_

'_DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING TO YOU NOW?'_

'_WHAT WAS WITH THOSE WEAK ATTEMPTS OF GETTING HIM OFF YOU! YOU COULD DO BETTER! WHY WERE YOU WEAK?_

'_Because… because… he's too strong? And I work for him so I can't hit him…' _

'_But it feels good too.. ..He's really good with his mouth and hands…'_

'_Besides its Grimmjow….. I like him…. Do I?'_

Surfacing from his thoughts Ichigo noticed he was sporting a hard on and Grimmjows hands were making their way to his entrance, and that his mouth was pre-occupied with his nipples. Ichigo also found himself moaning at the ministrations.

'_I can't let this happen!'_

Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the face, slipped out from under Grimmjow, kicked him in his stomach, called him a pervert, ran to bathroom, and locked himself inside.

"Ichi come out of the bathroom."

"Why in god's name, would I, do something as stupid as that!" was the muffled answer Grimmjow got.

"Cause ya love me" Ichigo bet that bastard was smirking, oh how right he was.

"I don't love you, just mildly lustful for you!" Silence from the other side.

'_Ichigo! WTF! Why did you say that! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"SO… YA do like me.. Just wait till ya fall in love with meh! See ya later Ichi!" With that Ichigo heard Grimmjows footsteps get farther away and then heard the door to the room close.

Sighing out of relief Ichigo opened the door and this time ran to the wardrobe and closed the doors.

Looking around he couldn't really find anything his size (Obviously) so he settled on a long white sleeved shirt which fit him but showed a lot of shoulder. The pants were skinny jeans, but the length of the pants were ridiculously long (Nnoitra's) and he rolled them up a bit so they fit. He exited the room and headed toward to the kitchen.

While walking toward the kitchen Ichigo was met by a lot of people who were setting up the house for the party that is supposedly happing that night and was planned by the one-eyed man. Ichigo entered the kitchen to see Nnoitra sitting and still talking on his phone. Ichigo then smelled the food that was cooking; Ichigo slightly turned and saw Grimmjow cooking something.

A hungry Ichigo wanted to investigate the heavenly smell, but his pride was too big to allow him to see what Grimmjow was cooking.

DAMMIT!  
Ichigo slowly and stealthily made his way over to the stove and looked around Grimmjow to see him cooking uhhhh stew?

"I'm making Kimchi Jjigae, jus' letting ya know."

"Korean food?" Ichigo questioned.

"Mhm."

"Oh um" Ichigo coughed "About umm earlier.."

"Yur gunna admit that you actually liked it." *insert bastardly smirk and chuckle*

"No! You Bastard! I want you to apologize to me!" Ichigo pouted and crossed him arms with a look of defiance.

"Why would I apologize about something I liked? And that you probably liked." Grimmjow laughed again.

"Stop laughing at me!" Ichigo then stomped his foot…

Grimmjow turned around and pulled Ichigo toward himself.

"Then stop being adorable, Ichi." Grimmjow smirked, let go of Ichigo, pinched his face and pushed Ichigo to the table telling him an early dinner would be done soon. (Because after the party there probably wouldn't be anything edible left.)

~~~****FMS****~~~

The time of the party came and Ichigo was nervous, he never went to many clubs or ever been to a party. He could seclude himself in Grimmjows room, but what if something happened? What if he was molested by a party guest? He was also afraid to be alone; maybe he could just tag along behind Grimmjow the whole time at the party. But wouldn't that bother Grimmjow? Or would Grimmjow like it? WHY is he thinking about what Grimmjow LIKES? FUCK that PERVERT!

Ichigo sighed and looked over at Nnoitra who had stopped talking on his phone, but was rather texting furiously.

The doorbell rang. DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! (srsly?)

Nnoitra rushed from the kitchen and Ichigo heard a lot of voices. Ichigo decided to peek at the people pouring in He saw people greeting Nnoitra, girls giggling, guys Whooping, high fives, and a lot of people yelling "PARTY BITCHES!" Some people looked sober and others looked like they were already a bit drunk or drugged up. Ichigo felt his heart stop looking at all the people. He was ready to run up the stairs and run to Grimmjows room and wait out the party.

Before he could his heart stopped again as he saw Grimmjow emerge from the stairs and DAMN did he look SMEXY FINE. *Ichigo Drooling*

Grimmjow had changed his clothes and was now wearing a black wife beater that showed his abs and a pair of scuffed up pants that just made his legs look divine. Throw on some converse and jewelry and damn you have a sex monster *More Ichigo mentally drooling*

**(A/N: I so fail at clothes description T^T forgive me!)**

Ichigo walked out from the kitchen and was making his way over to Grimmjow, when someone wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"HIYA CUZ!" Ichigo almost jumped out of skin. That echoing voice only belonged to one person…

"Shiro? SHIRO!" Ichigo panicked, his psychotic cousin was here…. Which means? Shiro didn't get caught by the police!

"Tha one an' only, so baby cuz why ya aint wearin that snazzy lookin outfit I last saw ya in?" Shiros blue tongue peeked out from his lips and then cackled at the face Ichigo made. "Jeez cuz I was jus' yanking yer chain!"

"Pervert! For your information, I'm not going to tell you why I'm not wearing it!"

"Common tell meh or else imma jus' gunna hav' ta' tell mah self yur a hooker or sumthin worse. Maybe I migh' tell yer ol' man" *Insert CRAZY ASS MOTHERFUCKER grin*

"NO! I'm not a hooker! Don't you even dare fucking tell my dad or I'll slaughter you!" Shiro then decided to tackle Ichigo's sides in a tickle attack!

"OKAY! I'll tell you!" Ichigo pouted and told his cousin about his "EPIC" (note sarcasm here) maid journey and his cousin cackled at him some more and rolled on the floor with tears streaming down his face. Surprisingly no one noticed the albino laugh and the pouting berry.

'_Fucking lunatic'_

"Well it was nice talkin ta ya Ichi, but I hav' some work ta do. Like takin this party to tha next level." His cousin Shiro took out a gallon sized sandwich bag filled with his smiley drugs and walked away from the berry with that crazy ass grin on his face.

~~~****FMS****~~~

**You guys are probably like WTF! Haha yes CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I was planning to put the party in this chapter, but this is all my brain could give me. CURSE YOU BRAIN! Sorry for the mistakes that are probably in it. So…. My brain also had a brain fart just now…da' fuck? Anyways thank you for all your support. SEE YOU NEXT TIME LOVELIES! BTW REVIEW TOO! Saranghaeyo ~~!**


End file.
